


Lust for Life

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	Lust for Life

过了很多年唐毅还是记得那个闷热的夏天。

孟少飞的白背心被扔在地上，汗水顺着他腰线滚落下来，打湿唐毅掌心的纹路。阳光刺眼，蝉在叫，树叶不晃，人影晃。

通往阳台的玻璃门不再干净明亮，孟少飞把门上的纱帘揉得皱皱巴巴，那块名贵的布料最后被扯了下来，嘶拉一声，伴随着短促的哭腔。

“什么是你的生命之光？”

某个不算凉爽的夜，他们把房门紧缩开着空调，裹在被窝里互相挠痒痒。孟少飞笑得缩成了一团，眼泪也冒出来，晶莹剔透的。

“什么是你的生命之光？”

夏天唐宅用电容易跳闸，水烧不热，冰凉冰凉地从头顶浇下来。孟少飞大呼小叫地抱住唐毅，光裸的皮肤在水柱下贴合。唐毅的大手用力抚摩他的脊骨、腰背、臀部的软肉，他在花洒下睁不开眼睛，刚把头埋进唐毅肩窝，突然“啊”地一下喊出来，呛了好几口水。他越来越不能站稳，小腿肚发着颤，在唐毅托着他后臀把他抱起来、双脚离开地面时身体完全变成了粉红色。

浴室的地砖上水花迸溅。

孟少飞费力地睁开眼，唐毅英俊的脸在蒸气里显得朦胧而不真实。他的双腿被压在胸口，一个又烫又深的贯穿后，他被身前的人狠狠吻住。

“什么是你的生命之光？”

“热……”孟少飞睡着睡着感觉到颈间黏腻的触碰，嘟哝着挣扎了一下，那个低沉沙哑的声音就开始在耳边啃咬，烧得前夜呢喃厮磨的记忆从他内里洇到体外：“太阳出来了。”

孟少飞不安地调整了一下睡姿，掩盖某个地方的反应。

“要是一直停电，我们就日出而作……”唐毅明显察觉到了他的心思，手臂从他腋下伸到胸前，再磨蹭着腹部一路往下，被他慌忙阻拦，汗涔涔的手十指相扣，“日落也不息。”

“你疯了啊。”孟少飞闭着眼笑出声。

唐毅的舌尖在他耳廓深深浅浅地进出，挣开被他握着的手，不一会，孟少飞浑身战栗，手指揪紧枕头，唇齿微张泄露出那个早上第一句呻吟。

“什么是你的生命之光？”

“什么都听不到吗？”

在办案中受了伤的孟警官趿拉在沙发上，左右边脸都敷着冰袋。医生说听觉神经暂时受到了压迫，需要静养几周。

于是唐毅在家办公，隔十五分钟就给他按摩穴位。孟少飞不能冲锋陷阵明显憋屈，听不到声音就更郁闷了，面无表情地翻文件，唐毅给他泡脚时他才调动全身力气朝对方笑笑。

唐毅把他的手拉过去摊开时他吓了一跳，手心里酥酥麻麻的触感让他反应过来唐毅是在写字。“猜”“猜”“我”“写”“了”“什”“么”。

他噗嗤乐了，坐起身来仔细感受。

“不要不开心”。

“你可以抓我”。

“抓多重多少下都可以”。

孟少飞忍不住摸起冰袋往自己脸上招呼，降温祛火。唐毅起初还一本正经地与投来嗔怪目光的他对视，慢慢地嘴角也勾起来。

当然孟少飞找了机会报复回去，在唐毅压上后背，两腿插进他腿间时猛地翻过身去，手推拒着那宽阔坚实的胸膛：“等等。”

猝不及防被打断，唐毅的不解写在了脸上，但还是眉头轻蹙，看他搞什么花样。

孟少飞指着床的另一侧：“躺下。”

唐毅便从他身上下去，默默躺好。

孟少飞“嘿嘿嘿”笑着骑在他胯间，那笑里既狡黠又羞涩，看得唐毅心跳失序，该炽热的地方怎么也凉不下去。

“我不出声，你猜我跟你说了什么，猜对你才能……嗯。”

唐毅就这么望着孟少飞咬着下唇俯身凑到他耳边，孟少飞的唇瓣贴着他耳朵动了动，他不由抚上爱人的胳膊，让对方离得再近些。

“我说完了。”

“几个字？”

“三个字。”

唐毅其实辨别不出他讲的是哪三个字，只能猜：“死唐毅。”

孟少飞哈哈大笑，手伸过来掐他的脸颊：“你是真猜不出来，还是故意不说这三个字？你明明知道我最经常说什么的。”

“你说的话太多了，我怎么记得过来，”唐毅清高的劣根性又开始作怪，拍拍孟少飞屁股假意催促道，“答案是什么，快点。”

孟少飞“哼”了一下，噘着嘴，手撑在唐毅胸肌上慢慢往下坐。他心里有气，就是不看唐毅，穴肉一下没一下地夹紧，弄得唐毅粗喘几声，脸到脖子红了一片。

“……少飞。”唐毅开口，似恳求似哄慰。

“你太过分了。”孟少飞磨蹭半天停在一个地方就是不继续，绞裹着他招架不住，几次差点缴械投降。两人都在角力，看谁先耐不住。

最后唐毅无奈地笑了，伸直手臂捧住孟少飞气噗噗的脸颊。

“我爱你。”

“什么是你的生命之光？”

孟少飞走出警局就看到站在路灯下的唐毅。一天的辛劳一扫而空，但他还是拖长步子挪过去，声音像柏油马路一样黏糊糊：“车呢——”

“送去修了。”唐毅接过他手中的公文包。

“那你发个讯息让我自己坐捷运回去就行了，干嘛还跑过来啊。”

唐毅笑而不答，退开几步半蹲下来。孟少飞的心像夏夜的星子满满当当在天幕铺开，小跑几步跳到唐毅背上，模模糊糊抱怨：“热不热啊你。”

“热也先热死你。”

孟少飞趴在唐毅肩头，看着向自己缓缓走来的台北夜市。人群喧嚣，小摊店里的菜品袅袅冒着香气，年轻的女孩把小票递给顾客，转身去给奶茶配料。勾肩搭背时不时爆发出大笑的校服少年，在商量明天的国文课怎么浑水摸鱼。路边坐在小板凳上拿传单扇风的老阿嬷，对着手机那头的孙儿扮鬼脸。

他想，那是他的lust for life。

唐毅扶着孟少飞的屁股往上托了托，确定他不会滑下去。他听到孟少飞小小声在哼歌。

他知道，这就是他的生命之光。


End file.
